


【封神】【短篇】你若不在，世界与我何干

by Ginyin



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999, X战记
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 捆绑, 重生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginyin/pseuds/Ginyin
Summary: 原作：东京巴比伦，X战记警告：R18，捆绑，囚禁，存在OOC





	【封神】【短篇】你若不在，世界与我何干

    神威不愿与封真拼的你死我活，他实在太累了，眼前的景象渐渐模糊，仿佛看到了封真脸上带着温柔的笑容牵着小鸟的手远远地朝自己走来，向自己伸出了手，神威嘴角的弧度忍不住上扬，应了一声走上前去。

 

    神威在最后一刻放下了武器，许下愿望，用尽自己所有的力量贯注成一个巨大的保护罩将地球笼罩起来，然后任由封真手中的神剑穿透自己的心脏。他牺牲了自己，地球也迎来了新纪元。有人欢呼雀跃，有人愁云惨淡。神威的死亡，对他的至亲好友来说，是一个巨大的打击，他们不敢相信这个事实，明明还可以继续想办法的，为什么，为什么会是这个结果。

 

    封真在手中的剑插入神威身体的一瞬间彻底清醒了。眼前的景象对融合了从前所有感情和记忆的封真来说，绝对是毁灭性的打击。封真情绪已然在崩溃边缘，“你怎么可以，你怎敢！”怎么可以自私地留我一人面对这个千苍百孔的世界?没有你的世界，不是我想要的世界!没有你，世人生与死，与我何干！

 

    毁灭性的力量不断从封真的身体溢出，最终随着封真那压抑到极致的痛苦的爆发，这股毁灭性的力量也一并爆发了出来。瞬间，神威以牺牲自己来构建在地球上空的保护层如同暴露在阳光底下的气泡一般，化成了无数的碎片消失了。没了保护层的地球，终是毁灭了。

 

    如果时间可以重来一次，我必将你牢牢地锁在身边，折断你的羽翼，锁住你的手脚，禁锢你的灵魂，不会再让你有一丝离开我的机会!

 

    封真没料到，时间真的重来了。怕是所谓的神也害怕失控疯狂的地龙那恐怖力量肆虐的后果。封真再次回到了命运的交叉口上了。看着面前被自己用神剑钉在柱子上的神威，封真先是惊讶了一下，紧接着狂喜的心情涌上心头。神威眼睁睁看着封真杀死了小鸟，加上手上的剧痛，心头与身体的痛苦让神威饱受折磨，突然间神威察觉到封真的气势变化，艰难地抬起了头，封真眼底涌起的剧烈的不知名的情绪莫名让神威感到不安。

 

    正思索着，封真抬起手狠狠的掐住了他的下颌，带着霸道不可抵抗的气势吻上了神威的唇，风暴一般席卷了神威的口腔。神威感到十分震惊，封真这是在做什么！嘶，神威的嘴唇被封真咬破了，嘴巴里的铁锈味以及唇上的刺痛拉着神威回神。因为不会换气，神威差点被封真吻到窒息。“你的初吻只能是我的。”封真终于放开了神威如是说道。神威被吻的双腿有点发软，如果不是神剑还穿透着神威的手掌把神威钉死了，神威怕是要站不住了，但这也加重了手上的痛苦。

 

    看着神脸上痛苦的表情，封真把神剑拔了出来，神威失去了支撑物便一下子便要坐在了地上，这时封真扔掉了手中的神剑快速地伸手过去将神威往怀里一拉，然后便紧紧地将神威锁在了怀里，深深地嗅着神威的脖子，一口咬上了神威小巧的喉结，没有用力的用着牙齿磨着那敏感的地方。疼！神威敏感的身子像是受不住这般刺激，紧咬住的嘴唇漏出了丝许呻吟来，“嗯～啊～”。

 

过了好一会，封真才松开了神威那饱受摧残的喉结，神威本以为就此结束了，封真应该也会杀了他，却没想到的是，封真一个手刀砍在神威的颈侧，神威闷哼了一声便昏了过去。封真像是抱着易碎的珍品一般，小心翼翼地抱起神威向地龙的基地走去。

 

    神威是在黑暗中清醒过来的，身下的大床十分柔软，颈侧还有些突突的疼，神威双手撑着床想要坐起身，黑暗中传来一些细碎的声响，神威的内心有些不安，手下是丝绸般的触感，一阵阵虚弱在身体里蔓延开来，“这里是哪里？”。被神剑穿刺而过的手心传开刺痛让神威清醒了不少，但因为身体的无力感而坐不起来。感到手腕上似乎有些异样，神威抬起手来想要看清楚是什么，但是手抬到半空的时候便被拽住了，一声清脆的锁链碰撞声响起。记忆一点一点回复，神威愣了愣，他这是被封真锁起来了？

 

    淡黄的光突然亮起，对已在黑暗环境带了一段时间的神威来说仍是有些刺眼，下意识地想要用手挡住眼睛，却忘了双手皆被锁链束缚着，再次发出了更为清亮的响声，神威无法只好扭过头埋头在枕头里，闭上双眼。

 

    鞋跟与大理石地板碰撞发出的哒，哒，哒的声音传入神威的耳中。待到眼睛适应了一些，神威转过头来睁开了眼睛，这才发现他躺在一张黑色的大床上，黑纱的床幔从天花板上将这张kingsize大床笼罩起来，黑色丝绸的床单轻轻盖在自己的身上，掌心的伤已经被细心地包扎起来了，双手的手腕上被扣上了两个带有精细花纹的银色锁环，锁环内裹有一层柔软的皮革以防磨损神威的手腕。锁链的长度很有限，因为双手都只能触及自己的身侧，而双手无法交握。身上的衣服也被换过了，是一身丝制衬衫，却没有裤子，也没有内裤。下身直接接触到略微冰凉丝滑的被子，让人有些羞恼，神威的脸有些发热。

 

    床幔被掀开，一股熟悉的气息扑鼻而来，感受到身侧的床因为重量而凹下去，想必是封真无疑了。封真一只手把神威扶起，让神威靠坐在自己的怀里，另一只手端着一杯水靠近神威的嘴唇，示意神威喝下去，神威的双手被缚无法拿起杯子，只能就着封真的力度喝下杯中的水。因声嘶力竭过度使用嗓子而导致的干渴疼痛得到了很大的缓解，先前的记忆如风暴般袭来，神威的脸色苍白，呐呐质问道，“为什么？”封真自然是知道神威所问何事，事已至此，封真本就不是个爱解释的人，但思及上一辈子梗在二人之间的深堑，内心叹了一口气，淡淡地说了句，“那是她的愿望。”

 

    看着神威一脸戚色，封真的心渐渐冷了下来，“不用想了，你以后只能呆在我的身边，哪都不准去！赶逃跑我就折了你的腿！每逃一次我就杀了你们天龙的一个人，听清楚了吗？给我好好记住了！”神威一脸震惊，他不明白封真的意思。封真并没有解释，因为神威很快就会清楚了。

 

    封真解开了神威扣在手腕上的环上的链子，从兜里拿出一条更细更短的银链围着神威腰在后方扣上两只手腕上的银环。长度也是刚好限制住神威的双手在胸前交握，以神威的力量来说，忽然无法撼动锁链一丝。

 

    锁好了之后，封真抱起神威朝着浴室走去。神威身上的的衬衫并不是很长，堪堪能遮住雪白圆润的双丘，封真这么抱着他，让神威的下身空门大开，走路带起的风不断地亲吻着那精致粉嫩的玉茎，随着颠簸，玉茎还在微微晃动着，神威不明白封真为什么不给他穿上内裤，此刻神威牢牢并住白皙匀称修长的双腿，恨不得整个人缩成一团，白皙的身子此刻慢慢泛上粉红，神威羞恼地用双手勉强抓住封真的衣服，深深埋首于封真的胸口，手上的锁链把纤细的腰身勾勒了出来，半透明的衬衫套在神威白皙的身子上显得极为色情。

 

    封真低头亲了亲神威的额头，发出低沉的笑声，这让神威更加羞窘了。“封真你先放开我，我可以自己走。”神威抬起头望向封真，一边挣扎推拒着封真一边说道。“怎么？你想我现在就办了你，你就继续挣扎。”在神威挣扎时他那雪白的双丘也一阵一阵的蹭过了封真的下身，刺激得封真的欲望已蠢蠢欲动。神威自然也是感受了卡在自己臀部中间的硬物，同是男性他当然知道那是什么情况，封真被他惹起了生理反应？虽然不清楚封真的“办了他”是什么意思，但是直觉告诉他这绝对不会是他所能承受的后果。神威只好乖乖的停止了挣扎。

 

    浴缸里头早已被放好了水，浴室的装饰风格和卧室一样，以黑银为主，令人惊讶的是浴室的天花板是一整面的镜子。因为神威的双手被缚，封真直接撕开了神威身上的衬衫，像是拆开礼物的包装一般（笑）。封真将神威放入温度合适的水中之后，便当着神威的面，一件一件地脱下了自己的衣服，露出精壮的身躯，当封真脱下身上最后一件遮羞物之后，高度的原因，胯下的巨龙便一览无遗地突入神威的视线里，“啊！”神威小小地惊呼出声。

 

    封真迈入浴缸之后，长臂一揽将神威锁在自己的怀里，“啊！”神威有点被吓到。封真让神威坐在自己的双腿间，用腿死死卡住神威不让他逃掉。接着无视神威的抵抗，为神威洗漱。神威的双手被缚于身后，根本无力推拒封真，只能任由着他的大手为自己洗刷。

 

    封真的手在洗干净神威的头发之后，接着直接搓洗上了神威的胸膛。两粒可爱的红豆不断被封真的双手手指蹂躏着，神威未经人事的身子受不住这般刺激，“嗯～呐～不要这样啊！呜！你把手拿开！”，细碎的呻吟声不断从那樱桃小嘴中吐出，他的脸蛋红的似乎可以滴出血来，然后在封真的怀里恨不得软成一滩水。两粒红豆在封真的摧残之肿大为原来的一倍大小左右。“嗯？你说什么？”封真恶劣地笑着问道，满意地收了手。

 

    封真把神威的身子扳过来，让他侧身坐在了自己的腿上。神威的眼眶已经泛红了，眼波流转着粼粼水光，看来把人欺负狠了，可是这还不够。封真把手伸向神威粉嫩的玉柱，他的大手足以裹住这精致的器物，接着灵巧的手伺候了起来。伴随着神威的低喘声，那粉嫩可爱的玉茎颤巍巍地挺立了起来，而高潮来临的瞬间，神威的大脑里一片空白，一股乳白色的精液射在了封真的手心，久久不能从高潮的余韵中摆脱出来。

 

    看着脸蛋爆红眼神飘忽的神威，封真好心情地笑了，看来这是他的第一次手淫，对于这一点的认知，封真表示自己很满意。

 

    洗好了之后，封真把人裹在浴巾里头在怀里的人的惊呼声中将人打横抱起走进了卧室。封真把人轻轻地放回了床上，利落地解开短小的锁链，接着将神威的手分开锁回洗澡前的样子。等神威反应过来，人已经被双手双脚分开呈大字型被锁在了床上。神威脸上还带着未褪去的潮红，看得封真心里痒痒的，封真亲了亲他的嘴角，“乖，一会让你很舒服（微笑.JPG）。”封真从床边的柜子里头拿出了好些瓶瓶罐罐，第一个打开的是装有透明啫喱状的玻璃瓶子，刮出指甲盖大小的啫喱之后，封真扶着神威，将这些啫喱均匀地抹在了神威胸前的两点茱萸上，一圈又起一圈地打着转，还用指甲刮了两下，神威的身子在他的手指下微微颤抖着，“不，不要这样啊，嗯～”。待到完全干透之后，封真又像刚才一样再抹了一遍在神威的茱萸上。

 

    第二个打开的是装有粉色膏状物体的盒子，打开时还逸出了香甜的气味。封真拿过一个枕头垫在神威的腰下，抬起了神威的双腿，让神威露出身下未曾被开发过的幽穴，封真用手指抠出一坨来膏体来，一只手制住神威挣扎的动作并且使其保持着抬起臀部的动作，另一只手探向那引人遐想的幽穴。先用一根手指将膏体抹在了菊穴四周的褶皱上，一下又一下地打着转。

 

    "封真!把你的手拿开，放开我!"神威脑里清楚地传来封真的指节在秘处的任何动静，从未被碰触过的秘境感受都阵阵的刺痛与瘙痒，药物很快在温度偏高的内壁上融化，化成药液流淌下来，使得干燥紧致的甬道变得湿滑弹性起来，渐渐的，封真可以伸进两根，三根手指了。神威剧烈地挣扎起来，直觉告诉他任由封真继续下去会发生很严重的事情，可是在四肢被束缚住的情况下，神威的挣扎实际上很微弱，封真稍一用力就可以牢牢压制住身下的人儿了。

 

    指尖似乎触碰到一个微微凸起的点，神威浑身一颤，似有一股电流在四肢中流窜，身子麻了半边，随后一股莫名的感觉从尾椎骨升起，强烈到无法忽视。"哦，是这里呀。"封真恶劣地笑了。

 

    药效也起来了，神威满脸酡红，意识开始涣散，身体的温度升高，皮肤变得格外敏感，似乎感受到身旁的人能给自己带来清凉，身子本能地慢慢贴上了封真，嘴里发出满足的喟叹。可是，身子里的热并没有因此熄灭，反以燎原之势在体内熊熊燃起，封真的手指没有离开他的后庭，尽管如此，后庭仍旧传来巨大的空虚感，在药物刺激下的内壁吮吸着绞着封真的手指。封真很是恶劣地猛地将手指抽了出来，后庭似乎发出了啵的一声轻响。

 

    “宝贝...”封真的轻喃消失在空气中。他解开了神威身上的束缚，将人抱起来对准自己身下的巨龙，一挺身，便狠狠地进入那经过紧致的甬道中，经过仔细开发的甬道不会轻易受伤。

 

    一室绮丽。

 

    封真压着神威变着花样翻云覆雨了三天，这三天里他们紧密连接着，没有分开片刻，不论是用餐洗漱，封真都牢牢地将神威扣在身下。神威身上的药效一直到第四天的凌晨才彻底消退，在这三天里，因着药效，初尝情欲的他，即使身体疲惫不堪酸痛不已，也无法拒绝封真与他的欢爱，身体与灵魂似乎已被撕裂开来。

 

    这场荒唐的性事结束时，神威的四肢已经酸麻到没有知觉了，而封真仍旧不打算从神威的身子里退出来，神威无力地挂在封真身上，随着封真的走动起起落落，白皙的肌肤上布满了青紫的痕迹，大腿内侧沾着大量白浊，而封真却无意带他去清洗。神威再次被迫戴上了锁链，行动受阻，身体的控制权彻底交给封真，只能如同废人一般接受着封真的照顾。

 

    因为封真是害怕的，他害怕着神威又一次地离他而去，可他又克制不住去伤害神威。（在我这篇文里头渣男摸莫过如此了）他要掌控住神威的全部他才能安心，至于天龙地龙之争，地球是需要毁灭还是守护都与他无关。

 

END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
